


Back to Where We Began

by aixmarie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aixmarie/pseuds/aixmarie
Summary: On the far end of his long desk, Mingyu stares at the photo, a single light illuminating the frame.It was of a guy he met ten years ago.Everything void of colour except his eyes.He missed him - Jeon Wonwoo.[A sequel to my short fic 'A Perfect Day in Barcelona']





	Back to Where We Began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeonwonwoow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonwonwoow/gifts).



> This is a sequel to my short fic 'A Perfect Day in Barcelona'.  
> If you read the fic and you wish for it to have the open ending as it is, DO NOT read this.  
> If you do not wish your heart to be broken, DO NOT read this.
> 
> Thank you!

Mingyu looks through the viewfinder and focuses his camera on the man in front of him. It has been years yet nothing has changed. He’s still as perfect as ever. The sharp nose, perfect jawline, endearing smile, intense stare - Jeon Wonwoo was just as captivating as ever. The shutter clicks away as he takes a few more shots, smiling as he checks the photos every now and then.

“Smile a little, would you?” Mingyu jokes at him, and Wonwoo starts to blush. “That’s much better.”

The faint colour painting his cheeks complement the lazy glowing lights of the fountain behind him. With the sun almost setting, painting the sky a beautiful mix of yellow and red, Jeon Wonwoo, in a burgundy suit, completes the scene perfectly.

“Could you please look at the camera?” Mingyu comments, a soft smile tugging at his lips. Hesitantly, Wonwoo turns his head a little, eyes staring directly at the lens. Mingyu was once again mesmerized. The colorful display of the fountain reflected in those orbs made him remember the time he first met him - at the Basilica when the stained glass windows reflected on his eyes like a kaleidoscope of colors. He vividly remembers taking a photo of him at that exact magical moment, one portrait that used to hang in his studio.

“Are you done?” Minghao taps on his shoulder as he takes an endless amount of photos.

“Am I?” Mingyu sneers at his friend jokingly.

“Only you can answer that, man.”

Right, only he can answer that. The only problem is, he himself doesn’t know. But what he is sure of, at this situation, there is nowhere else to go - but on. It’s been a month since he received that email from Minghao - a request that he never imagined to receive.

 

*****

 

_ “Gyu, I sent you an email with the details.” Minghao rolls his chair closer to Mingyu’s desk. “Jun said we have to accept it, else his cousin would beat the shit out of him. And in turn, he will beat the shit out of me.” his friend pouts at this. _

_ “I’ll check it later, Hao. I’m sure we can fit it in our schedule.” Mingyu smiles at him reassuringly. _

_ “Yes! Wooh!” Minghao dabs like he always does when he’s happy. “You’re the best!” As if the dab wasn’t enough, he shoots finger guns at him. Mingyu can’t believe he is friends with this dork. _

_ He feels totally exhausted as he finishes his edits on Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s 10th anniversary celebration photos. His cousin wants to see them as soon as possible, so he can’t relax for a minute even if he wanted to. He knows how annoying his cousin can get when it comes to things like this. Checking the time, he yawns and stretches his legs.  _ “ _ It’s already 9PM?” he mutters to himself in disbelief. Minghao left three hours ago. Was he really focused on the edits for that long? _

_ The dim lights made his head spin. Staring at the bright computer screen for so long messed up his sight. But then there’s one thing that calms him down no matter the situation. On the far end of his long desk, Mingyu stares at the photo, a single light illuminating the frame. _

_ It was of a guy he met ten years ago. Everything void of colour except his eyes. He missed him - Jeon Wonwoo. After everything that day - that night - he remembers laughing with him on the way back to his hotel. The Barcelona city lights casted a solemn ambiance to a fairly comfortable conversation. He wanted to ask more, wanted to know more, but as they approached the hotel lobby, all he got was a thank you and a good night. Not that he wanted to complain. It was already a perfect day and he didn't want to ruin a memory so good, so he said the same and left. _

_ He met him again five years ago. No - he hadn't met him. He saw him again five years ago. In Seoul. At Minghao's party that his boyfriend Jun prepared for him. He arrived late that night, coming from a scheduled photoshoot that lasted more than it should have. He parked his car outside the venue as the clock read 9PM. Grabbing his gift, he hurried down his car. And there, he saw him, Wonwoo, leaving the venue, walking straight into the open door of the taxi. _

_ Mingyu was frozen on his spot, not believing what his eyes offered. But just as he gained movement of his feet, about to grab the door of the taxi, someone else grabs it - all smiles. “Wonwoo, are you really going to leave me here?” she whines playfully. A hand shoots out from the inside pulling her with him inside the car. The door closes with a slam and the taxi drives away - away from a perplexed and broken Kim Mingyu. _

_ He could never be mistaken. Years of looking at that face, he probably have his features memorized. His eyes still sparkled, especially when he laughed. Even with just the boring street lamps illuminating the street, his  eyes were still swimming with colours. _

_ But he figured it's too late for him. How could he be so naive and slow? He didn't even try looking for him, didn't even try finding out more. And then five years later, he was there, in front of him but with someone else. _

_ He drops his head on his palms, consequently massaging his temples praying for the ache to go away. As his thoughts get calmer, he takes a deep breath, turns his attention to his computer and taps on Minghao's email earlier. _

_ At first he thought ‘Is this how karma works?’ but he shakes his head trying to find a good reason behind having him handle this, of all people.  _

_ It was written in bold letters. His name, Jeon Wonwoo, and the name of his fiancé, scheduled to wed in six months. They were chosen as the official photographers for their prenuptial shoot. _

_ Setting: Barcelona _

_ Apparently the groom’s favorite place.  _

_ Of course. _

_ And how could he say no? He was going back to the place where he met him. Not like he didn’t visit it a few times in ten years. In fact he made sure he goes back once every year for the first five years - hoping to see him again. But he never did. _

_ “Oh it’s you!” Wonwoo says, shock evident in his voice. “Mingyu right?” _

_ “Yes, nice to see you again.” Mingyu bows at the couple in front of him. _

_ “Ah, then I don’t have to worry about our photos then.” he chuckles at this, addressing his fiance. “He’s really good at taking photos! I met him in Barcelona, like what? 9? 10 years ago? He helped me with my photos of the Basilica.” _

_ “Oh really?!” the fiance exclaims. “Wow isn’t it great that we are actually doing the pre-nup shoot there?!” _

_ Mingyu manages to smile. They look good together and Mingyu can’t help but be relieved even if it hurt. A lot. “Please let me know your ideas and we will come up with a schedule and book the venues for you.” _

_ “Oh I saw this really beautiful photo on your website!” Her excitement was totally apparent as she grabs her ipad to check her gallery. “This! This was taken in Barcelona right?” _

_ The Magic Fountain of Montjuïc - a truly magical place that holds so many beautiful memories. _

_ A couple looking playful, the other laughing with his eyes closed, hands around the waist of his then future husband; while the other looked annoyed but there was an unmistakable endearment in his eyes. Seungcheol and Jeonghan looked like the happiest they could ever be. And to date, that photo was still the best prenup photo he has ever taken. _

_ “Yes it was taken at the Magic Fountain of Montjuïc. A very nice place for prenup shoots.” Mingyu replies with a faint smile. _

_ “I really think we should do one here.” she replies enthusiastically. “What do you think, babe?” _

_ “Hmmmm. I’ve been there and it’s definitely a memorable place for me.” Wonwoo replies, smiling and catching Mingyu’s eyes in the process. He sees something else in there - besides memories Mingyu sees longing and regret - something that was most probably reflected in his eyes as well. The exchange of looks took longer than expected so Mingyu finds the courage to look away first, not risking having Wonwoo’s fiance catch that brief moment of reminiscing. _

_ “Excuse me, Mingyu-ssi.” she says to him as Minghao and Wonwoo was getting ready to walk out of the studio. “I hope you don’t mind me asking.” _

_ Mingyu was curious as to what she was about to say, so he looks at her in acknowledgement. “I was facing that wall the whole time during our meeting, and I couldn’t help but wonder… was there anything hanging there for quite some time?” _

_ Mingyu turns his attention to the now empty space that used to hold Wonwoo’s portrait. With the number of years it has been there, the shape of the frame seemed to have made an imprint. He figured he had to get rid of it for two reasons - 1) because of this meeting and 2) because it no longer served its purpose - he doesn't have the right to find peace through it anymore. _

_ “Yes. There was something hanging there. I always found my peace while looking at it.” he says, a myriad of thoughts swimming through his mind. _

_ “Your studio oddly doesn’t have any photography or artworks hanging on the walls. That must have been a special piece.” _

_ “It was. But I had to take it down as it no longer provides what I needed it to.” he smiled. _

_ “Whatever the reason was for you to take it down, I hope you still find peace in whatever next photo you decide to hang there.” she genuinely smiles and Mingyu felt relieved. “Mingyu-ssi, you were my personal choice for the shoot and I never stopped bugging Junhui for this. So I sincerely thank you for agreeing to our request.” _

_ “How could I say no?” he says as they reach the door of the studio, with Minghao and Wonwoo a few feet away laughing at some story about Jun the latter probably was relaying. “Everyone deserves some magical moment. And I hope I can fulfill yours through the photos I’ll take.” _

_ They wrap up their discussion for the shoot and wave the couple a goodbye before stepping inside the studio again.  _

_ “I always thought he looked familiar but I could never point out why.” Minghao mutters against the silence. “I guess it’s the eyes. I never saw them the way you saw them.” Minghao pats his shoulder, understanding reflected in his friend’s eyes. _

_ With the shoot scheduled in three weeks - flights, accommodation and schedule agreed - Minghao and Mingyu were ready for yet another photography adventure outside of Korea.  _

_ And this time, he’s going back with Wonwoo - the man he wanted to see the most. Again in Barcelona, for the first time in ten years. _

 

*****

 

“Can I please take a peek?” Nia whispers to Mingyu. He didn’t even notice the arrival of the fiance, who was nicely dressed in a white sundress perfectly complementing that of Wonwoo’s.

“Sorry but I can’t show you until I get them enhanced. It’s a surprise.” Mingyu smiles despite the bittersweet thoughts.

“Just one please?” Nia almost begs.

“Babe, don’t worry it will come out great.” Wonwoo was there in a second, arms finding its way around his fiance’s waist.

“I’m not worried about that. I just wanted to see how breathtaking you looked.” she says with a pout.

“Mingyu knows how to capture Wonwoo’s features well. So I’m sure it will turn out great.” he winks at him, but Mingyu shrugs it off, not wanting to make the situation awkward.

“Wonwoo, can you please go back on that platform?” he points to the spot where the famous Jeongcheol photo was taken ten years ago. “Hao, can you help Nia up?”

Minghao sighs but still offers his hand to his boyfriend’s cousin. She steps on the makeshift platform and Wonwoo reaches out for her. It was getting dark and the fountain starts to glow in dynamic colours, with water shooting up as high as it could.

Mingyu readies his camera, sticking his right eye at the viewfinder, trying to find the perfect angle. The camera snaps and he takes one, two, three shots of the couple. The good thing was he didn’t need to tell them what to do - just like how it was with Jeonghan and Seungcheol - and all the other couples. They look perfectly at ease together, looking into each others’ eyes, smiling at each other or smiling at the camera. 

And finally, after a long time, Mingyu surprisingly feels at peace. It’s probably for the best. He needed this closure for himself - he needed to do this so he could move on - move on from the mysterious guy he met ten years ago - in this exact same majestic city.

He takes a look at the photos, Wonwoo looking at his fiance with a very fond smile planted on his lips while his fiance looks at the camera with happiness.

Mingyu was happy too.

Wonwoo was definitely  just another person passing by in his life- that fact he knows now. And he was thankful, eternally thankful that at least once in his life, he knew what love felt - though it was not reciprocated - he finally knows the source of all light he sees in couple’s eyes.

“And we’re done!” Mingyu announces, a bit more enthusiastic than he meant it to be. “We will send you the photos via email through a link. Have a look at them, let us know which ones you approve of and we will make the arrangements for the large prints and online posts.”

Nia reaches out and takes Mingyu’s free hand in hers. “Thank you so much, Mingyu-ssi. We are so grateful.”

Mingyu squeezes her hand once before removing it from the hold. “No, thank you. For helping me find peace.” he smiles at Nia then at Wonwoo, who was now staring at him with an unreadable expression.

He walks away from the couple pretending to pick his equipment up. Mingyu smiles to himself, heart ready to give up Barcelona - to finally leave this beautiful place, to forget the wistful memories, to move on from the man who made his past ten years meaningful.

This time, he’s leaving Barcelona again - alone like how it was ten years ago - with a happy heart, grateful for one more perfect day with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for someone to blame, please DM @fallinforWOO (Nia) on Twitter. LOL  
> Kidding! Thank you so much for reading this.
> 
> -A❤


End file.
